Azusa Mukami
|english = }} Azusa Mukami (無神 アズサ Mukami Azusa) is the fourth and youngest son of the Mukami household. 'Appearance' Azusa has grey eyes and black hair with lighter gray tips. The longest point in his hair reaches down to his chin, with long bangs that go right past his eyes. The bangs are parted with one piece in the middle and the rest on the either side of his head. In the back of Azusa's hair, right on his neck, he has his hair cut straight. The rest of it looks messy and curly. He has a pale complexion, with a noticeable scar on the bridge of his nose along with one on the lower bottoms of this left cheek and on the back of his neck as well. There are bandages around his arms and one around his neck. Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD He usually wears a white sweater with sleeves usually around his upper arms with diamond patterns on the left and right side and belts on the bottom parts of the sleeves. He has long sleeve blue shirt underneath with a darker blue bordering the top. His school uniform consists of the black school blazer with the left arm rolled up showing the bandaged arm and a black vest with a white dress shirt underneath and a blue ribbon and black tie. He wears the usual black uniform pants with black boots. He also wears a maroon beret and sometimes holds a long white bandage in his hand. In the upcoming game LOST EDEN, Azusa's uniform consists of the dark red school blazer over a purple waistcoat with a white dress shirt underneath. He wears the black school scarf in the ribbon style with a circular brooch attached to it. He wears black pants and tall white boots to accompany his uniform. 'Personality' Azusa is a clingy, faint-hearted do-S (extreme sadist) and do-M (extreme masochist). Because he enjoys being injured, he even harms himself. Though his manner of speech and attitude are timid, he'll always do what he wants to his heart's content. He talks very slowly. Azusa has a twisted yet visible sense of right and wrong. He tells his brothers not to fight, and apologizes to the heroine when he startles her, deceives her, or feels he must do something against her wishes. Azusa also admits he knows lying is wrong, but he will lie to make someone happy, to earn a punishment, or to fulfill his older brothers’ orders. He never uses demeaning nicknames and calls the heroine by her name with the "-san" honorific or simply "Eve." When he hurts Yui by cutting her, sucking her blood, or forcing spicy food on her, it is usually because he's trying to help her feel good (because he sees her as a masochist). He believes physical pain is the greatest pleasure; it makes him feel alive and gives his life purpose. Because of his childhood trauma, Azusa feels unwanted and useless except when he's in pain, and he thinks being unwanted by anyone is worse than being dead. He also uses physical pain to numb emotional distress, and bites Yui to give her the same comfort during his route. Azusa values his wounds highly as proof that he was "needed" once. Since he heals, he needs to "refresh" his wounds, which he considers his friends and talks to them (most notably Justin, Christina, Melissa, which are named after his bullies in childhood). 'History' Azusa was a child wandering around in the streets. His past suggested that he was living among gypsies and maybe being one of them as well. He nearly starved to death until he was saved by someone. Still, he felt that his existence in this world had no meaning. He was later picked up by three thieving children named Justin, Melissa and Christina, who would constantly beat him up for any ridiculous reason. However, as they beat Azusa more and more, Azusa began to laugh - he enjoyed the pain and feels that the pain he felt was proof that he was alive and that his existence had a meaning. That his pain was giving happiness to those children and making them feel better, which was giving him a purpose. One day, Justin, Melissa, and Christina attempted to rob a noble's mansion, but the three were all caught and they were immediately killed without a trial. When Azusa learned of their deaths, he cried desperately, thinking he was going to be alone again because no one was left to beat him up. A police man came by and told him that Azusa finally got his revenge against the three thieves. The police man knew that they treated him badly, so he thought that Azusa would be happy about their deaths, but Azusa wasn't happy. He thought his life was pointless again. Azusa wandered on the streets and fainted in front of a shop. The shopkeeper kicked him, saying that Azusa was interfering with his business, but Azusa laughed and said, “Hahaha… kick me more!” The shopkeeper thought that he was disgusting and brought Azusa to the orphanage. The other kids at the orphanage tried to speak with him but ended up beating him. Azusa's situation didn't change until he met Yuma. Yuma was the very first person who was kind and nice to Azusa and didn't beat him. Azusa didn't know how he felt when he received the bread from Yuma, but Azusa later reveals that he saw hope. When Kou, Yuma, Ruki, and Azusa were planning to escape from the orphanage, Azusa was actually still wavering between escaping and staying until Ruki slapped him. At that point, Azusa decided to go along with the escape plan and was shot like most of the others. Before Karlheinz turned him into a vampire, Karlheinz commented that he was a pitiful human child, same way he thought of the other three. 'Relationships' 'Family' Azusa is the quiet one in the Mukami family. Ruki is not pleased by his masochistic nature at all; he finds it a bother, and reminds Azusa that he's not with his abusers to no avail. Yuma admits he doesn't understand Azusa's need for pain, while Kou calls Azusa "problematic." Azusa seeks out ways to silently provoke his brothers in order to get a beating, and in some cases he honestly begs them to hurt him. He loves Yuma's strong punches the most, but knows Kou can get even scarier if he touches his stuff. Yui Komori In Azusa's MORE,BLOOD route, Yui is initially scared of Azusa, while Azusa claims that he likes her right away. Azusa is often confused by the way Yui resists his painful activities; the hardest task Yui faces in his route is proving her love to Azusa without hurting him. It is her desire to save him from pain (both physical and mental), and to show him there could be true happiness for him, too. In his Vampire Ending in MORE,BLOOD, which is partly seen as a dream/vision for the future, it is shown that Azusa will create a family with Yui and have three children with her, named after his abusers from the past: Justin, Christina and Melissa. Karlheinz Along with his brothers, Karlheinz saved Azusa's life by turning him into a vampire in order for them to serve him for his plans and experiments. Azusa is respectful towards Karlheinz, but they do not appear to have a close relationship and Azusa does recognize Karlheinz in disguise. Kanato Sakamaki Azusa plays the antagonistic role in Kanato's route in MORE,BLOOD. Kanato dislikes Azusa intensely, because Azusa is extremely persistent in trying to persuade Yui to choose Azusa over Kanato. Azusa also points out uncomfortable truths: Kanato's behavior in MORE,BLOOD makes Yui very unhappy, and Azusa says she deserves better. Azusa is the one who destroys Kanato's Teddy by burning it in Kanato's route. Azusa later takes a vampire hunter's bullet for Kanato and Yui, trying to protect them from her father, Seiji, who wants to kill her for starting to turn into a vampire. Kanato's yandere personality remains jealous of Azusa even after his death. 'Abilities' Like all vampires, he has an inhuman strength as well as increased speed (less than a pureblood vampire), increased vision and hearing, and smell. Being a vampire, Azusa also has fast healing, although it is slower than a pure-blood's. 'Teleportation' He appears to be capable of teleporting from nowhere in an instant. 'Resilience' As he is prone to self-harm, he is able to endure a lot of pain. 'Other' Impure vampires do not have the same amount of skills as pure ones, nor do they posses their own magic. However, Karlheinz borrows some for them, including a protective barrier and bat familiars. Dark Fate shows that Azusa can fly during a full moon. Due to being former humans, they are quite used to things like daylight and human food. 'Trivia' *He named his wounds after Justin, Melissa, and Christina. *He also names his children after Justin, Melissa, and Christina in his Vampire Ending. *He is left-handed. *His foot size is 25.5 cm. *He is an avid knife collector and shows them to Yui on his MORE,BLOOD route. *He is incredibly weak against heat. *He is able to sleep standing up. 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Impure Vampires Category:Mukami Family Category:Males